imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted House
Created by MasterReshiram Chapter One Nunya, Sea, and I were in a haunted house full of skeletons and ghosts. We were huddled together as we walked along to find the exit. Next thing, Nunya had disappeared. Sea and I were terrified. We called for her, but it was no use. We heard screaming, so I decided to follow them. Sea refused to come, so my only choice was to drag them toward the noises. Once we were in the room, Sea gasped as she they Nunya chained to a wall. We found Storm also chained to that wall. I heard another scream. I had to call Gray to tell him to get everyone to the haunted house, for Sea, Nunya, and Storm, and I also, were in deep trouble. I failed to call Gray before I was unknowingly taken away also. I struggled to break free from the grip of this shadowy shape. Before I was chained up, I yanked the hood off this person. This figure looks like Icefern. I didn’t know what was going on, so I flooded her with questions such as “Why did you do this?!” and “Why would you want to do this?”. Once I was in the room, I saw the dead body of Luni. I saw a knife with blood on it near her. I ran to a corner with a dirty, bloody face, and started thinking why this happened. Why would Ice do such thing? I got up, walked over to Luni’s dead body, looked at her in a sad way, and heard swooshing noises. I got up and looked around to see what that noise was coming from. Everything became pitch black. I was stabbed. Am I dead? I tried to get up, but I was too weak. Everything faded and I fell into a dark sleep. I had woken up in a strange white room. I could not see anything, my vision was blurry. I saw skeleton shaped figures around me mumbling something. I had something heavy on my leg and my arm. My vision became clearer, I was in the hospital; I realized those figures were Gray and Storm, Dia, Ice, Pup, CJ and Cody. They couldn't be dead. I thought for a minute, then started to speak, “I thought you were murdered by Harry?” Gray looked at me. He said, “No, that wasn’t Ice” “But--” Gray gave me a glare that said Don't. Pup walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. “We don't know who it was” “Why am I here, anyways? And where’s Luni?” Everyone looked at me, all was quiet. “...Oh” I looked down. “Someone stabbed y--.” CJ explained. Ice cut her off by slapping her hand on CJ's mouth. "Wha..?" Ugh. I fell in a deep sleep. Chapter Two I woke up from my unusually long nap. I looked at the wall and saw that it was I grabbed my phone with my good hand and I had 10 different voicemails. I sighed as I tapped the first one. It was someone, but I couldn't figure out who it was.. It seemed like they were yelling in their phone that 'I have to get out of the house'. The next nine were the same, but each one got louder and louder as I went up.. The last one was absolute screaming. I sighed once more. A nurse walked in and told me that I'd be out of this misery soon. "How long have I been here?" Her reply was, "2 weeks."